El otro lado de la Princesa
by dark-sailor-sama
Summary: Han pasado 5 meses desde la batalla contra Sailor galaxia, y todo va bien hasta que ocurre algo inesperado que revela como es realmente Serena, sus deseos mas profundos y quien es realmente su alma gemela.
1. Chapter 1

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capitulo 1**

Ha pasado 5 meses desde la batalla contra galaxia, las sailors star lights habían ido a su planeta, las chicas continuaban con sus estudios, pero lo que no sabían era que en un lugar del espacio algo se estaba acercando a el planeta Tierra.

En un lugar desconocido

-"Príncipe, dentro de unas cuantas horas llegaremos a la Tierra." Dijo una mujer de ojos y cabellos rojos.

-"tienen todo preparado?" Contestó un hombre sentado entre las sombras.

-"Si, todo esta perfecto, le aseguro que le encantará."

-"gracias por tus servicios Cristal, ahora puedes retirarte y descansar hasta que lleguemos."

-hace una reverencia al hombre y le dice "muchas gracias, gran príncipe de la oscuridad, y espero que sea feliz con la princesa de la Luna y la convierta la reina de nuestro planeta." Se retira

-"lo haré. Convertiré a la princesa de la luz y la pureza en mi reina." Dice mientras ve una foto de Serena.

POV de Serena

Parque # 10

Yo me encontraba sentada junto a Darién teniendo una supuesta cita como esas que siempre tenemos, yo como siempre le hablaba mientras el simplemente me ignoraba leyendo un libro.

-"Darién, que te parece si le digo a mis padres que me quedaré en casa de Mina para dormir en tu apartamento esta noche?" por favor diosa Selene has que comprenda esta vez.

-"claro que puedes" dijo haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir de una forma sorprendente, esta noche le mostraré que no soy una niña y nos demostraremos cuanto nos amamos, nos uniremos en cuerpo y alma tal y como he soñado varias veces. "en que tarea quieres que te ayude? Debe ser demasiado larga como para que me pidas dormir contigo esta noche." Se sintió como si me echaran un balde de agua fría y aplastaran mi corazón, como es posible que él no comprenda.

-creo que necesita mas indirectas "con un trabajo de BIOLOGIA o era de ANATOMIA, ya que estudias medicina creí que me podrías ayudar."

-"hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras dicho desde antes pues no he organizado el colchón para que duermas."

-"no creo que sea necesario que me organices un lugar para dormir."

-"tienes razón, siempre puedes dormir en el sofá."

-"quiero dormir en tu habitación" si no entiende con esto me rindo.

-"como pude ser tan tonto" sabia que no era tan bruto como pensaba, debí haber sido mas directa antes. "Eres una niña y no deberías dormir en lugares tan incomodos, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu en mi cama, aunque no se si pueda ayudarte mucho pues tengo que estudiar para un examen." Como puede ser tan bruto el hombre del que me enamoré, y lo peor de todo cree que soy solo una niña.

-"sabes? No te quiero molestar con la tarea, creo que la puedo hacer sola."

-"bueno, lo que tu quieras Serena"

-"creo que es mejor que me valla pronto."

-"si, es muy tarde como para que una niña como tu este fuera" dijo viendo que eran las 6:20 pm, nos despedimos y me fui corriendo a mi casa, saludé a mi familia y subí a mi habitación.

-"desearía ser tratada como una mujer. Desde que me pregunté lo que pasaría cuando Darién estuviera a mi lado nuevamente y cruzó la posibilidad de hacer el amor con el no he podido pensar en como será estar juntos de esa manera, y también me he noté por primera vez que todos a mi alrededor me tratan como a una niña" cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me quité mi ropa, me puse la camisa de una de mis pijamas(solo eso) y me acosté en mi cama "no hay necesidad de que me preocupe por luna pues ella va a dormir con Artemis hoy, así que no importa si estoy así o dejo la ventana abierta" puse mi mano sobre mi vagina y por primera vez en mi vida la empecé a acariciar sintiendo un liquido resbalar de ella mientras me imaginaba como sería hacer el amor, y al notar lo que estaba haciendo me detuve, y me dormí con mi mano ahí, como quisiera que me demostraran amor.

POV general

-"gran príncipe Diamante, ya hemos llegado a la luna" dijo haciendo que el hombre que permanecía entre las sombras se levantara y saliera de las sombras mostrando su cabello plateado.

-"te lo agradezco Cristal, ahora iré por mi princesa"

-"recuerde avisarnos cuando partir."

-"lo haré mi fiel sirviente." Dijo mientras desaparecía

POV de Diamante

Era de noche en este planeta, debían ser las 12 de la noche tal y como lo había planeado, caminé por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que decía "casa Tsukino" como puede ser posible que mi Amada princesa viva en un lugar tan pequeño, vi las puertas de un balcón abierto así que salté con la esperanza de que ese fuera su habitación. Me asomé y vi su ropa así que entré, y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí nervioso, la sentía ansiedad de verla y ver como seguía después de tantos años sin verla, el pensar en lo hermosa que debía ser ahora, en lo mucho que debe haber cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi. Tomé el broche que había en el piso entre su ropa y voltee hacia la cama.

-y fue cuando la vi, acostada en su cama casi desnuda. Ella usaba solo una camisa rosa, la cual estaba tan mal acomodaba que podía ver sus grandes y perfectos senos, su bella y sedosa piel tan blanca como la nieve, su hermoso cabello dorado suelto esparcido por toda la cama, sus bellas y largas piernas, y su mano cubriendo delicadamente su vagina, definitivamente ahora era toda una mujer. "eres mas hermosa de lo que he soñado, quisiera poder cubrirte y demostrarte mi amor todos los días de mi vida como siempre he soñado, besar cada rincón de tu perfecto cuerpo y mas." La levanté de la cama con cuidado y me transporté a mi habitación, rasgue su camisa con mi mano libre para poder ver para poder tener una mejor vista de sus hermosos y grandes pechos. "ya llegamos" mientras la acomodaba en la cama y agarré la mano con la que se estaba cubriendo su vagina y al notar su humedad la empecé a lamber probando el dulce sabor de el liquido que había en su mano, haciendo que ella empezara a gemir levemente y que por su vagina empezara a resbalar mas de ese delicioso liquido, metí mi mano entre sus piernas haciendo que ella gimiera mas y con delicadeza empecé a frotar mi dedo índice haciendo que ella empezara a gemir con mas fuerza, saqué mi mano de ahí rápidamente y la tapé con las sabanas de la cama, y empecé a chupar ese magnifico liquido que había en mis dedos.

POV de Serena

Sentí como alguien me hacia cosquillas en la mano, y por mi retorcida mente miles de imágenes poco apropiadas empezaban a pasar, y de un momento a otro un gran placer inundó mi cuerpo y a pesar de que estaba despierta ahora no podía abrir mis ojos, lo único que podía hacer era gemir, me sentía mas extasiada que en mis sueños mas sucios e indecentes, me sentía tan cómoda y amada. Pero de un momento a otro todo el placer desapareció y unas sabanas me cubrieron, mandé mi mano a mi vagina y me di cuenta de que estaba húmeda, era la primera vez que estaba tan húmeda, y fue cuando vi al guapo y musculoso peli plateado chupándose sus dedos, en los cuales había un liquido del cual me imaginaba su origen, yo sabía que provenía de mi vagina, lo cual hizo que mi humedad incrementara.

-"Diamante? que hago aquí?" grité.

-"desde ahora este será tu nuevo hogar"


	2. Chapter 2

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capitulo 2**

-"Diamante? que hago aquí?" grité.

-"desde ahora este será tu nuevo hogar"

-"llévame a mi casa" una parte de mi quería estar con el, pero la otra me decía que debía irme para cumplir mi destino junto al bruto que creía que yo era solo una niña de unos 10 años probablemente.

-"lo haré, pero antes debes hacer un trato"

-"que debo hacer?"

-"yo voy a borrar todos tus recuerdos por un tiempo, y si cuando te los regrese quieres volver te llevaré y no volveré a interponerme en la vida que tanto quieres." Su oferta fue tentadora además de parecer la única opción, además puede que sea divertido, un minuto yo no debería pensar en eso y mucho menos en estos momentos.

-"acepto" dije automáticamente. Por qué lo dije? No me debería dejar llevar, que pensarán las demás de mi si se enteran que accedo a esta clase de tratos tan fácilmente, yo no me debería dejar llevar por mis deseos y mucho menos en momentos como este.

-"solo quiero que sepas algo antes de que te borre tus recuerdos"

-"que cosa?"

-"que te daré mucho placer y que cumpliré tus deseos mas sucios o fantasías sexuales que alguna vez hayan llegado a tu mente" me dijo al oído haciéndome gemir, sentí mi vagina mas mojada que antes, como es posible que Diamante sea capaz de hacerme sentir así con el solo hecho de hablarme mientras que Darién nunca me ha hecho mojar?. "Que te parece?" dijo mientras masajeaba mi húmeda intimidad haciéndome gemir.

-"no" dije con la poca voluntad que me quedaba, y el sacó su mano de ahí, la cual se encontraba llena de el liquido que provenía de mi interior y empezó a beberlo frente a mi.

-"este es el manjar mas delicioso del universo y lo voy a saborear todos los días gracias a ti" y sin que lo pudiera evitar lambió mis senos y tocó con un dedo mi frente ocasionándome un dolor de cabeza lo ultimo que lo escuché decir fue "cuando despiertes no recordarás nada." Y lo peor es que deseaba despertar para que el pudiera hacer todas los sucios deseos de mi ser realidad.

POV de Diamante

Acomodé a mi dulce princesa de la luna en la cama y me empecé a quitar mi ropa, y cuando me quité la ultima prenda que traía puesta pude ver con claridad a mi miembro largo y grueso miembro completamente parado con unas gotas de semen en el, el estar con la hermosa princesa de la luna es lo único capaz de causarme esto y despertar mis deseos sexuales, y después de tantas noches soñando con estar con dormir con ella y por fin lo he conseguido.

-me acosté junto a ella y metí nuevamente mi mano el lugar mas sensible de su hermoso cuerpo "por fin dormiremos juntos" le dije al oído y empecé a masajear esa zona haciéndola producir bellos gemidos de placer por mis carisias, su humedad incrementaba empapando completamente mi mano. "el hecho de que vas a poder despertar en unas horas no significa que yo no te pueda dar placer desde antes" y en medio de sus gemidos mi princesa involuntariamente se subió encima mio, de tal forma que mi miembro parado quedó entre sus piernas tocando la zona de la que provenía su humedad retiré mi miembro de ahí. "te amo, pero no me quiero pasarme contigo dormida, lo haré cuando tu estés consiente y lo desees tanto como yo" le dije al oído la acomodé al lado mio metí mi mano nuevamente entre sus piernas para seguirle masajeando su suave y sensible zona hasta quedarme dormido con mi mano aun entre sus piernas.

POV de Serena

Miles de recuerdos pasaban por mis ojos e iban desapareciendo, recuerdos de momentos que compartí con mis amigas, recuerdos de mi familia e infancia, incluso los de mis batallas, todo los recuerdos que tenía en mi mente fueron desapareciendo y quedando en el olvido, como si nunca los hubiera vivido, la perdida de los momentos vividos con mis amigas y sailors me producían tristeza al desaparecer. Pero de un momento a otro un sentimiento de placer embargó mi cuerpo, era como si alguien estuviera consolándome, como si alguien me estuviera diciendo que no estoy sola, que soy deseada por alguien. Después de un tiempo dejé de ponerle cuidado a los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente y me concentré en esa increíble sensación que embargaba mi cuerpo hasta que la reconocí esta supe lo que estaba pasando, alguien me estaba masajeando mi punto mas sensible, el punto que nadie había tocado de esta forma, alguien tenia una cálida y amorosa mano entre mis piernas, en mi vagina, masajeando mi clítoris de manera sorprendente, y a pesar de no saber quien era sabía que el que lo estaba habiendo debía ser la persona con la que debo estar. Podía sentir mi vagina cubierta completamente de ese liquido que salía de ella mostrando el placer que inundaba mi cuerpo, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba ese frenesí de sensaciones, de eso puedo estar segura a pesar de que todos los recuerdos que estaban desapareciendo de mi mente. Después de un tiempo pude sentir como desaparecía esas sensaciones de mi cuerpo, pero a pesar de que fueran desapareciendo aun podía sentir el calor de una mano sobre mi mojada vagina, esa mano me ha provocado tanto placer que creo que debe haber un gran charco debajo de mi, cuando despierte y pueda ver al responsable de esto no lo dejaré ir de mi lado. Mas y mas recuerdos siguieron dejando mi mente, pero a mi ya no importaba, solo pensaba en la persona que me estuvo tocando, en mis fantasías sexuales, yo podría decir que a medida que todos esos recuerdos eran borrados, mas fantasías sexuales y pensamientos relacionados con aquel hombre inundaban. Después de algún tiempo mis recuerdos desaparecieron por completo, lo único que recordaba era que yo me llamaba Serena y solo quedaba en mi mente hacer el amor, fantasías sexuales, amor, el hombre que aun tenía su caliente y amorosa mano en mi vagina y algunas cosas mas.

POV de Diamante

Desperté y al hacerlo noté que mi mano seguía entre las piernas de Serena la retiré de ese lugar, abrí sus piernas para poder ver su aun húmeda zona, al verla confirmé mis sospechas, es virgen de cuerpo, agradezco que ese tonto de Endymion no le arrebató su virginidad a mi princesa. Era hora de despertar a mi princesa así que coloqué sus piernas a los costados de mis hombros, mojé mi dedo con mi saliva y masajee levemente su clítoris haciendo que despertara mientras gemía levemente.

-"te amo" Le dije y empecé a besar sus partes intimas, en cada beso podía saborear su delicioso sabor mientras ella gemía con fuerza, le empecé a soplar a su clítoris para excitarla mas, saboree cada beso mientras disfrutaba sus fuertes gemidos de placer, esos gemidos llenos de placer me excitaban cada vez mas pues yo era el hombre que le causaba tanto placer y el primero en hacerla experimentar todas estas emociones y placer.

-"Oh mi dios" dijo en un gemido mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de mi lengua cada vez mas, explorando cada rincón de su intimidad con su lengua e intentando meterla en la pequeña abertura que en un futuro será traspasada por mi para unirme a ella, y después de un tiempo yo estaba succionando su clítoris como loco, si yo pudiera juro que la hubiera devorado como un lobo a su presa. Y de un momento a otro yo hice que alcanzara su primer orgasmo pero eso no me detuvo e hice que ella siguiera gimiendo hasta que alcanzó su segundo orgasmo. Dejé de lamber y besar su mojada intimidad para seguir besando y lambiendo su plano abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, torturé a sus grandes y perfectos senos casi tanto como a su clítoris, Serena no dejaba de gemir por el placer que le producían mis carisias, era un sueño hecho realidad. Y una vez terminé de besar y lamer sus perfectos me dirigí a su boca, y le di un beso lleno de pasión y amor, ella correspondió a mi beso y lo profundizó con una mano mientras que con la otra mano recorría todo mi cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capitulo 3**

POV de Serena

Cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi vagina con esos cálidos dedos me estremecí y desperté para ver a un guapo, musculoso y totalmente desnudo hombre de cabello plateado con mis piernas sobre sus hombros con sus dedos en mi clítoris viendo fijamente mi intimidad, era algo tan excitante y único.

-"te amo" me dijo antes de empezar a besar mi intimidad mientras saboreaba el liquido que salía de mi, el me hacía gemir con cada beso y roce que me daba, y cuando le sopló a mi clítoris solté un gemido aun mas fuerte que los anteriores.

-"Oh mi dios" dije en un gemido mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua y exploraba cada rincón de mi intimidad, creo que por poco me quita mi virginidad con la lengua, siguió succionando mi clítoris como si de ello dependiera su vida haciéndome gemir con mas fuerza. Y de un momento a otro el me llevó a lo que parece ser mi primer orgasmo y sin darme ningún descanso siguió lambiendo, besando y succionándome hasta hacerme alcanzar mi segundo orgasmo. Dejó de lamber y besar mi muy mojada intimidar y empezó a besar y lamber sin parar cada rincón desde mi monte de venus hasta llegar a mis senos, a los cuales besó y lambió casi tanto como a mi vagina. Tan pronto como terminó con mis senos me dio un beso único, lleno de amor y pasión, correspondí a su beso y lo profundicé con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con mi mano derecha empecé a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a una parte de su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo, rompí el beso y me dirigí al grueso y largo pene de ese hombre. El hombre era perfecto en todos sus aspectos, incluso su gran pene era perfecto, el solo verlo me hacía mojarme mas, lo agarré con delicadeza y lo empecé a acariciar mientras un liquido salía de él mojando mis manos mientras escuchaba gemir al hombre de quien provenía el pene, lo empecé a lamber haciendo que aumentaran los gemidos del hombre junto a mi humedad. "Te voy a retribuir las carisias que me diste por la noche, y las de hoy, por cierto, voy a intentar devorarte tal y como hiciste conmigo, prometo darte mucho placer mi dios del placer." dije sin dejar de acariciar su mojado y excitado miembro, y vi su miembro por ultima vez antes de meterlo en mi boca haciéndolo gemir.

-empecé a mover mi lengua en torno a su miembro mientras el hombre decía "Serena, mi princesa" empecé a acariciarle sus testículos y para poder hacerlo mejor llevé mi mano a mi vagina, mojando mi mano en el liquido que salía de ella haciendo que el hombre gimiera mas, llevé mi mano mojada con el liquido proveniente de mi vagina a sus testículos haciendo que ese hombre gimiera con mas fuerza mientras seguía acariciando sus testículos, mientras lambía, succionaba y besaba su miembro ocasionándole mas placer a este hermoso dios, seguí sin tener piedad de él, lo seguí lambiendo por todas partes, besaba sus testículos y mas, creo que a esto lo podría llamar mi venganza por despertarme como lo hizo.

-El hombre puso nuevamente su cálida entre mis piernas me acarició mi vagina hasta que ambos tuve mi tercer orgasmo y caí exhausta al lado de su pene, el cual ahora estaba completamente flácido, y ese Dios con el que estaba compartiendo la cama dejó de acariciar mi intimidad, pero a pesar de eso aun tenía su mano entre mis piernas como si estuviera tapando mi vagina, este hombre me encanta cada vez mas, mi corazón gritaba que ese era el hombre con el que debo pasar toda mi vida. "Fue sorprendente" tomaba su miembro y lo besaba haciendo que ese hermoso y perfecto hombre gimiera y siguiera acariciando mi vagina con delicadeza, quería seguir, pero antes de hacerlo debía saber el nombre del hombre responsable de que mi cuerpo y corazón se estremecieran con tanto amor y placer, el nombre del responsable de mi lujuria, el dueño de mi corazón, me acosté en la cama sin soltar su pene y le pregunté "cual es tu nombre?"

-"Mi nombre es Diamante, y tu eres la mujer que mas amo en todo el universo, la primera y única mujer en mi corazón, tu eres la mujer que me llena de lujuria, yo soy el que cumplirá todas tus fantasías sexuales, el que te quitará tu virginidad y el que te protegerá todo el tiempo." Dijo sin dejar de masajear mi intimidad, el solo oír sus palabras me dejaba sin aliento, me extasiaban y hacían que mi intimidad se mojara mas de lo que estaba, el solo hecho de escuchar su sus palabras, ver su hermoso pene o sentir sus caricias me hace desear desesperadamente ser penetrada por el.

-solté su hermoso pene, aparté su mano de mi vagina y yo me acomodé con sus piernas entre las mías haciendo que su gran miembro excitado quedara rozando mi intimidad, me acosté sobre su pecho y lo abracé "Diamante, en mi despiertas un gran placer y amor, siento miles de sensaciones con solo verte, mi corazón dice que debo estar contigo, el simple hecho de escuchar tus palabras me hace desear mas en ser penetrada por ti, pero creo que deberíamos hablar mas antes de eso" al terminar de hablar me dio un beso lleno de pasión y amor mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, su abrazo. Después de un tiempo Diamante me empezó a contar sobre su vida, su planeta y mi vida, según Diamante el me conoció años antes en un planeta llamado planeta tierra, que yo soy la princesa de la luna de ese y todos los planetas, que yo vivía con un imbécil con el cual me obligaban a estar muchas personas, que el me secuestró para poder ser felices y que él fue el que borró mis recuerdos para que me sintiera libre, y mas cosas. Debo decir que no me molesta que me haya secuestrado y borrado todos mis recuerdos pues me siento libre, mi corazón está completo y he experimentado tantas cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento gracias a él, cada vez me siento mas enamorada de él.

POV general

Templo Hikawa

Las sailors se encontraban reunidas en el templo.

-"ayer por la noche sentimos como si algo le hubiera pasado a nuestra princesa." Dijo Hotaru

-"He intentado consultar al espejo de Neptuno pero no me muestra nada, es como si algo o alguien de grandes poderes bloqueara el poder de mi espejo" Dijo Michiru

-"y las puertas del tiempo han sido cerradas, al parecer el futuro está cambiando y no podré abrirlas hasta que se defina por completo ese nuevo futuro"

-"cabeza de bombón se encuentra en peligro, debemos avisarle"

-"temo que no podremos hacerlo" dijo Lita

-"Donde está la princesa?" preguntó Haruka

-"Serena ha desaparecido" dijo Rei

-"como es posible eso?"

-"hoy Serena no fue al colegio así que fuimos a su casa" dijo Amy

-"y cuando llegamos a su casa vimos a la señora Tsukino llorando, le preguntamos por Serena y nos dijo que no la encontraba, que no la había visto desde ayer."

-"subimos a su habitación la ropa que ella había usado ayer en el piso, la ventana abierta, no encontramos su broche y su cama estaba algo manchada de un liquido extraño, la señora Tsukino nos dijo que casi toda su ropa estaba en su armario, lo único que falta es una camisa."

-"con que estaba manchada?"

-"Amy ya analizó la muestra que sacamos pero no nos quiere decir." Dijo Mina haciendo que todas vean fijamente a Amy, quien estaba completamente roja.

-"que era?" dijo Haruka

-"no es importante que lo sepan" dijo Amy

-"Amy, eso podría ser importante" dijo Setsuna

-"Le diré a Setsuna solamente" se acercó a Setsuna y le dijo en voz baja. "Eran los fluidos vaginales de Serena, posiblemente ella estaba….." dijo haciendo que Setsuna y ella se pusieran completamente rojas.

-"que es?" dijeron todas a excepción de Michiru

-"tampoco creo que sea de importancia"

-"que les parece si llamamos a Darién para ver si Serena pasó la noche con el?" dijo Mina.

-"MINA" gritaron todas a la vez.

-"Mina, nuestra princesa sería incapaz de hacer algo tan indecente como ir a la casa de Darién y pasar la noche con el" dijo michiru

-"ella es muy inocente y joven para eso, y si el idiota de chiba se aprovechó de ella iré a su apartamento y lo castraré tan pronto como vea a ese imbecil." Dijo Haruka con enojo.

-"Que les parece si lo llamamos para confirmar?" Rei agarra el teléfono, marca un numero y pone el altavoz para que todas escuchen.

-"aló"

-"Darién, hablas con Rei, te llamaba para preguntarte si Serena estaba contigo"

-"no, no he visto a Serena desde ayer."

-"que fue lo ultimo que hablaste con ella ayer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capitulo 4**

-"Que les parece si lo llamamos para confirmar?" Rei agarra el teléfono, marca un numero y pone el altavoz para que todas escuchen.

-"aló"

-"Darién, hablas con Rei, te llamaba para preguntarte si Serena estaba contigo"

-"no, no he visto a Serena desde ayer."

-"que fue lo ultimo que hablaste con ella ayer?"

-"Darién, hablas con Rei, te llamaba para preguntarte si Serena estaba contigo"

-"no, no he visto a Serena desde ayer."

-"que fue lo ultimo que hablaste con ella ayer?"

-"me preguntó que si la dejaba quedar en mi apartamento para que le ayudara con una tarea de Biología o era de Anatomía humana?, ella dijo que le diría a su madre que ella pasaría la noche en casa de Mina, insistió mucho y al final se enojo por alguna cosa que dije y ella dijo que no importaba, que ella podía hacer la tarea sola." Todas las sailors estaban rojas y con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa excepto por Hotaru quien no entendía.

-"que le dijiste antes que se arrepintiera?"

-"creo que la ofendí al decirle que ella dormiría en un colchón o en el sofá, me tardé en comprender que ella quería dormir en la cama mientras que yo dormiría en el sofá, creo que se ofendió por que no lo entendía a pesar de todo lo que lo estaba insinuando, desde hace unos meses me insinúa cosas como esas y siempre cometo el mismo error."

-"sabes Darién, llegó gente al templo y debo atenderla. Adiós." Rei cuelga el teléfono rápidamente y mira a hotaru "Hotaru, me puedes hacer un favor?" hotaru asiente "puedes contar el numero de escaleras y arboles que tiene el templo" hotaru asiente nuevamente y sale de la habitación. "como puede ser posible?"

-"Serena quiere tener sexo con Darién" dijo Lita

-"creo que estamos mal interpretando lo que dijo, nuestra princesa es muy inocente como para pensar en esa clase de cosas" dijo Haruka

-"como puede ser posible que haga insinuaciones como esas y ese hombre no comprenda o no quiera hacerlo" Dijo Mina

-"no sé pero creo que Serena me debería dar consejos, pues ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido decir eso"

-"Mina" dijeron todas

-"eso lo explica el liquido" dijo Amy

-"habla de una maldita vez! De que es el liquido" dijo Haruka con enojo

-"fluidos de su vagina, al parecer Serena se estaba dando el placer que no le dio Darién esa noche" dijo completamente roja y siguieron hablando de otro tema por lo incomoda que se había vuelto su conversación.

POV de Serena

Habitación

Diamante y yo seguíamos en la cama descansando en NUESTRA cama pues habíamos estado haciendo mucho "ejercicio", yo estoy acostada entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Diamante, me siento tan protegida y tranquila, siento que yo pertenezco a sus brazos, siento que debo junto a él, siento tanto amor por el, siento lo mucho que me ama.

-"debo vestirme para atender unos asuntos importantes, dentro de una hora debo ir a dar las ordenes de ir a nuestro planeta y solucionar los problemas que hayan." Dijo con tristeza mientras miraba al techo

-pasaron unos minutos de silencio y le dije "Te amo Diamante, puede que sea muy pronto para decirlo pero es lo que siento, mi corazón grita que te pertenezco a ti" y quiero unirme a ti

-"no sabes lo mucho que he deseado que estés en mis brazos y me digas esas palabras" dijo mientras me daba besos en el cuello. "Mi deseo es estar contigo toda la eternidad, gobernar juntos nuestros reinos, que seas mi reina." Me senté entre sus piernas haciendo que su miembro erecto rosara mi húmeda intimidad.

-"por lo que veo mi Diamantito también quiere lo mismo." Dije mientras acariciaba su miembro.

-"así que le pusiste nombre a mi miembro."

-"claro que si, después de todo voy a estar contigo toda mi vida, así que decidí darle un nombre para que no se sienta excluido" dije mientras lambía levemente su miembro, me levanté de la cama y me paré en el piso. "Diamante recuerda que debemos tomar un baño, para poder hacer todo lo que tengamos que hacer y comer algo pues me muero del hambre por todo el ejercicio que hemos estado haciendo estas horas. Claro a menos que quieras que salgamos de esta habitación tal y como estamos, o peor aun, que me dejes sola mientras me baño" dije esto ultimo haciendo pucheros de niña.

-se levantó con una gran sonrisa y dijo "claro que te acompañaré en el baño, así que no te preocupes" le sonrío con malicia y me pregunta con una sonrisa "que mas te preocupa?"

-"mi amado príncipe, creo que se me olvidó como bañarme así que deberás ayudarme." Dije mientras ponía mi dedo índice sobre su pecho y lo iba bajando hasta llegar a su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo con mi mano. "Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi, pues es por tu culpa que se me olvidó."

-"por que me culpas a mi?" dijo en un gemido.

-"porque tu estuviste jugando con mis recuerdo con mus recuerdos, por lo tanto es tu culpa que se me haya olvidado como hacerlo."

-"ahora que lo dices creo que soy culpable y debo ayudarte" y como castigo por jugar con mis recuerdos tendremos sexo en el baño.

POV de Diamante

Mi traviesa y hermosa princesa me vuelve loco, cada vez la deseo mas y mas, la forma en la que me acaricia mi pene es sorprendente, y cada vez me sorprende con más cosas, definitivamente es la mujer que tanto he deseado toda mi vida, la mujer que me llena de lujuria.

-"es bueno que lo aceptes, solo espero que tu y Diamantito se comporten y no hagan nada malo" me dijo nuevamente con su tono sensual

-"nosotros no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras, si quieres nos dices que quieres que hagamos."

-se acercó a mi oído y dijo con sensualidad. "penetrarme para unirme contigo, hazme tu princesa, tu reina, quiero ser tuya" será un sueño? Lo dijo de verdad? Y como respuesta ella saltó encima mio poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y envolviéndome con sus largas y hermosas piernas

-"creí que yo era el que te iba a pervertir, pero al parecer no necesito hacerlo."

-"en realidad tu dañaste por completo mi mente al mostrarme a Diamantito" dijo con ternura

-"te recuerdo que tu misma te levantaste y lo buscaste" me tapó la boca con su dedo índice.

-sonrió son ternura e inocencia y me dijo "puede ser pero no has respondido aun, quieres quitarme mi virginidad? O debo pedírselo a otra persona de esta nave?"

POV de Serena

-"claro que no, yo soy el único que va a tocarte." dijo mientras me llevaba al interior del baño, se paró frente a un jacuzzi y me fue acomodando con delicadeza. "Tu eres mi reina y yo seré el que te quitará tu virginidad, y el hombre con el que tendrás sexo todos los días de tu vida" me dijo al oído sin dejar de acariciar todo mi cuerpo con sus grandes mano, aunque no por eso había dejado de recorrer su hermoso y musculoso cuerpo con mis manos.

-"alguna vez te han dicho que tu cuerpo es como el de un dios"

-"no. Y alguna vez te han dicho que tu eres una diosa"

-"no que yo recuerde."

-"pues si nunca te lo dijeron significa que no merecían tu presencia en ese planeta, pues tu eres la mujer mas hermoso de todo el universo" después de un tiempo de caricias abrí mis piernas y Diamante se acomodó entre ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capitulo 5**

-"alguna vez te han dicho que tu cuerpo es como el de un dios"

-"no. Y alguna vez te han dicho que tu eres una diosa?"

-"no que yo recuerde."

-"pues si nunca te lo dijeron significa que no merecían tu presencia en ese planeta, pues tu eres la mujer mas hermoso de todo el universo" después de un tiempo de caricias abrí mis piernas y Diamante se acomodó entre ellas. "esto te va a doler pero"

-lo interrumpí "no debes decir nada, sé que será doloroso pero tu eres la persona con la que deseo compartir este momento" puse mis manos en su espalda, me dio un beso lleno de pasión, y en medio de nuestro beso como su miembro presionan mi intimidad causándome dolor, hasta que de una embestida lo introdujo por completo, haciendo que yo gritara por el dolor y enterrara mis uñas en su espalda para contenerme.

-"Perdón." se detuvo un minuto para besarme y tranquilizarme, después siguió con unas embestidas lentas mientras me besaba, era algo doloroso pero me iba acostumbrando, fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo y decidí colocar mis piernas alrededor de su espalda. Cada embestida, cada beso, cada sensación era única, era como si estuviera en el cielo, todo era único, gemidos inundaban el baño, y llegue por primera vez a el éxtasis. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y parecía como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho, Diamante se acostó al lado mio y puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda. "Como te sientes?" dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-"Mejor que nunca, esto fue algo único." Lo abracé y lo rodee con mis piernas. "Aunque estoy muy cansada." me abrazó con amor.

-"es normal pues haz hecho mucho ejercicio y no has comido nada desde hace mas de un día." Dijo acariciando mi espalda. "Cumpliré mi promesa de bañarte y te quedarás durmiendo en la cama. Me entendiste? No acepto un no por respuesta" y antes de que pudiera decir algo tomó el jabón, untó su mano de él, la llevó a mi intimidad empezó a acariciarme con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras yo gemía, sacó su mano para untarse la mano y seguir acariciando mi intimidad.

-"penétrame con los dedos" dije haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara

-"tus deseos son ordenes, mi princesa" dijo y de un momento a otro me penetró con sus dedos mientras me lambía el cuello y acariciaba con la otra mano.

-"Oh mi dios" estoy empezando a pensar que mi cuerpo ya no me pertenece, creo que mi cuerpo ahora le pertenece a este hermoso y lujurioso dios de cabello plateado, sin duda Diamante es el mejor de todos los hombres del universo, estas sensaciones, este placer que estoy sintiendo lo demuestran.

-Pero antes que llegara a mi orgasmo mi Diamante retiró su mano de mi interior y me dijo al oído con su hermosa voz. "Perdón por parar mi bella diosa de la luna, tenemos que irnos, aunque en la sala donde vamos a estar podemos seguir con esto."

-"si pero no quiero dormir, quiero acompañarte todo el tiempo"

-"princesa, un sirviente te traerá el desayuno aquí y vas a dormir un tiempo pues estas débil y no quiero que te desmayes por eso." Dijo mientras se levantaba

POV de Diamante

-"bueno pero solo con una condición lo haré" Dijo mi dulce princesa con una hermosa cara traviesa, esa cara me da ganas de comérmela nuevamente.

-"cual mi princesa?"

-"que no lleves ropa interior debajo de tu pantalón." por lo que veo es muy traviesa esta hermosa princesa.

-"a que se debe esa petición."

-"es porque quiero divertirme con Diamantito, además no quiero sentirme así no seré la única sin ropa interior en esta nave." Va a caminar por toda la nave solo con uno de los vestidos cortos que le conseguí sin nada por debajo, eso es tan excitante, ni yo pensé que a mi princesa sería capaz de hacerlo el primer dia.

-"igual para que ponerte algo que usaras por tan poco tiempo."

-"si, y por lo que veo mi idea pone muy feliz a Diamantito" dijo viendo a mi miembro erecto, ella se levantó y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad

-"es que tu nos vuelves locos" y de un momento a otro mi traviesa princesa de la luna tomó mi mano y la llevó a su intimidad, cuando la miré ella estaba algo sonrojada, sonreí al verla así y la acaricié con delicadeza.

-"tu también me vuelves loca" Dijo después de gemir.

-"creo que es mejor que nos detengamos o nunca vamos a salir de aquí."

-"esta bien, pero antes deberías mostrarme donde esta mi ropa."

POV de Serena

-me alzó, salimos del baño, se detuvo frente a una puerta y me dijo "aquí es mi princesa." abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación llena de vestidos, zapatos y mas ropa, aunque en un rincón de la habitación habían unas armaduras, espadas y ropa de hombre.

-"todo esto es precioso" dije mientras veía los hermosos aunque demasiado cortos vestidos que habían.

-"Princesa, puedo elegir el vestido que usaras hoy?"

-"puedes pero si lo haces yo escogeré lo que te pondrás hoy."

-"me parece justo." Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algún vestido meintras que yo me acerqué a sus trajes, todos eran tan finos y bellos que no sabía que elegir para Diamante, Diamante se debe ver muy bien con cualquiera de estos trajes. Después de tanto buscar elegí un traje plateado con algunos bordes de color negro y algunas lunas negras como la bella luna negra de su frente así que agarré ese traje, unas medias y un par de zapatos, y justo antes de que yo le dijera algo el colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo "ya terminé, aunque casi no puedo decidir pues te ves perfecta con todos, dejé tu ropa encima de la cama"

-Le entregué la ropa que escogí y le dije "esta es la ropa"

-Él me sonrió y dijo "gracias." Y justo frente a mis ojos se colocó la ropa rápidamente.

-"ahora ve rápido o me arrepentiré"

-"si, ahora cámbiate pues voy a decirle a un sirviente que te traiga algo de comida" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-"lo haré" cuando me acerqué a cama pude ver un hermoso vestido negro strapless con un escote muy pronunciado, me coloqué el y caminé hacia un espejo. El vestido era hermoso y sensual, aunque el único problema es que el vestido apenas lograba cubrirme el culo, si me agacho en algún momento es posible que quede demasiado vulnerable ante Diamante, creo que fue por eso que lo escogió pero le voy a dar gusto, igual me parece precioso el vestido y quiero usarlo.

-en ese momento alguien empieza a golpear la puerta "Princesa Serena, aquí esta la comida que mi señor le envió" Me dijo una mujer.

-me senté en la cama con las piernas abiertas y le dije"puede entrar." En ese momento abre la puerta una mujer de cabellos y ojos tan rojos como rubíes, quien trae puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos brazaletes dorados, medias veladas y zapatos de tacón altos aunque no tan altos como los que voy a usar. Ella voltea para verme un minuto y sonríe levemente mientras entra un coche como los que usan en los hoteles para llevar comida a las habitaciones, lo deja frente a mí.

-hace una reverencia y dice "bienvenida princesa Serena, princesa de la luna, gran princesa de la luz y la bondad, y dueña de la luz que salvó el universo, es un placer que usted haya decidido estar con el príncipe, todos en la nave estamos muy felices por ello."


	6. Chapter 6

**El otro lado de la Princesa**

**Capítulo 6**

-en ese momento alguien empieza a golpear la puerta "Princesa Serena, aquí está la comida que mi señor le envió" Me dijo una mujer.

-me senté en la cama con las piernas abiertas y le dije "puede entrar." En ese momento abre la puerta una mujer de cabellos y ojos tan rojos como rubíes, quien trae puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos brazaletes dorados, medias veladas y zapatos de tacón altos aunque no tan altos como los que voy a usar. Ella voltea para verme un minuto y sonríe levemente mientras entra un coche como los que usan en los hoteles para llevar comida a las habitaciones, lo deja frente a mí.

-hace una reverencia y dice "bienvenida princesa Serena, princesa de la luna, gran princesa de la luz y la bondad, y dueña de la luz que salvó el universo, es un placer que usted haya decidido estar con el príncipe, todos en la nave estamos muy felices por ello."

-"muchas gracias, pero por favor levántate." La mujer se levantó "gracias y por favor no me trates con tanta formalidad, pues a mi me incomoda eso."

-"lo hare."

-"muchas gracias, pero antes me podrías decir tu nombre."

-"oh, perdón por mi falta de móldales mi princesa. Mi nombre es Cristal y tengo 24 años, aunque también soy conocida como sailor galaxia, puede que usted no me recuerde pero hace algún tiempo usted me salvó del caos."

-"me puedes contar sobre eso, quiero saber."

-me sonrió nuevamente y me respondió "pues hace un años aproximadamente empecé a reunir las semillas estelares de todas las sailors y a destruir planetas, un tiempo después la búsqueda por la semilla estelar mas fuerte me llevó a el planeta Tierra, aunque yo era controlada por el poder de un ente lleno de maldad llamado Caos, luego usted, la dueña de la semilla estelar mas fuerte del universo me salvó y yo decidí devolver todas las semillas estelares que había robado mientras era controlada por Caos. Después de unos 3 meses llevé a todas las semillas estelares a los lugares donde debían esta y al no tener un hogar empecé a buscar un lugar donde quedarme pero todos los planetas me rechazaban por miedo; hasta que encontré un planeta que me llamó la atención pues en ese planeta recibían a todos los que necesitaran un lugar donde vivir, como a los inocentes que hayan sido perjudicados por guerras de otros planetas y los que hayan sido expulsados por injusticias sin importar su lugar de origen eran bien recibidos, el nombre del planeta era Neo Némesis, ahí conocí al príncipe quien me dejó quedarme." Dijo con mucha alegría y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Le sonreí, limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos y le dije "tranquila, todo esta bien, ya no debes llorar."

-"Siempre has sido tan bondadosa, es por eso que te debo tanto a ti y al príncipe."

-"Y por qué decidiste ayudar a Diamante a secuestrarme? No digo que no me haya gustado esto sino que me conocías antes y lo ayudaste, y no creo que lo hayas hecho por hacerme ningún mal."

-"Por mas de una razón, la primera razón es que Diamante siempre me habló de ti con tanto amor y cuando se enteró de que tu eras la que me había salvado me dijo que me quedara pues sí tu tenías fe en mi él también la tendría. Un tiempo después me dijo de su plan y yo le dije que le ayudaría y que lo mataría sí esto no es lo que quieres o te hace daño, tomando parte de este plan sabía que podía ayudarte pues con o sin mi el planeaba eso desde hace mucho tiempo y lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano así que me pareció mejor de esta manera. Además el príncipe de la tierra nunca me pareció el hombre correcto para ti, él es demasiado débil e incapaz de protegerte pues cuando me enfrenté a él un ataque bastó para matarlo, él es sin duda alguna el príncipe más débil al que me he enfrentado, además que clase de novio piensa en irse a otro país y dejar a su novia por un año sin considerar sus sentimientos? Tu eres el ser que menos merece sufrir y el solo te lastima a ti y a tu noble corazón."

-"Eso explica el por qué Diamante dice que es un idiota."

-"Si, pues tan pronto se enteró de eso empezó con el plan" dijo mientras se reía sin parar "le dio un ataque de rabia, maldijo a Endymion muchas veces y me ordenó comprar la ropa mas fina, bella y sexi que se adaptara a ti y que tan pronto como terminara de llenar el armario iríamos al planeta Tierra para salvarte de ese imbécil." Esta vez las dos nos estábamos riendo sin parar.

-"Muchas gracias por la ropa Cristal, me queda perfecta."

-"Si, aunque no la estas usando toda." Dijo mientras se reía de algo.

-La vi sin entender y le dije "de que hablas?"

-"De que usted debería sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para evitar que todo el mundo vea su falta de ropa interior." Dijo haciendo que me sonrojara demasiado y cerrara mis piernas automáticamente. "Sigue siendo muy tierna, princesa."

-"Cristal, llámame Serena"

-"Serena, puedo ser una de tus sailors?"

-"Claro que si."

-"Muchas gracias, por cierto, aquí esta tu comida, come todo lo que quieras." Ahora miré por primera vez la comida que había y me sorprendí, había una gran variedad de ensalada, carne y postres.

-"Todo se ve delicioso"

-"Si, Diamante dijo que todo debía ser perfecto para ti y yo contribuí con unos postres de mi planeta natal."

-"Y cuales son?"

-"Estos dos, este se llama conejos dulces" dijo indicando un plato muy lindo, tenia mucha lechuga y unos adornos en crema y chocolate, unos conejos de chocolate y muchas zanahorias cubiertas de chocolate. "Este postre se preparaba mucho para los niños, pero es uno de mis favoritos, tiene una gran variedad de verduras y mucho dulce. Y este se llama postre las mil islas" dijo mostrando un postre que consistía en una capa de flan, muchos merengues y un mar de chocolate tapando la parte del flan.

-"Que lindos aunque no me gustan las zanahorias, no me llaman la atención" le agradecí a cristal, comí como si no hubiera comido en días hasta llegar a los postres.

-Me comí casi todo el primer postre que me mostró Cristal dejando solo las zanahorias y Cristal dijo "Serena, come las zanahorias, es de muy mala educación escarbar lo que te gusta y dejar algo sin probarlo una vez siquiera."

-"Esta bien, las probaré" agarré una zanahoria con algo de asco y la mordí haciendo la peor cara imaginable, pero sorprendentemente el sabor era delicioso así que seguí comiendo la zanahorias y le dije "son deliciosas." me comí todas las zanahorias y otros postre hasta llenarme, y me acosté en la cama.

-"Recuerde que el príncipe dijo que usted debía dormir un poco antes de ir donde el" me recordó Cristal.

-"Si, Cristal? Podrías despertarme en 2 horas?"

-"Lo haré."

-"Y por favor no me despiertes lanzándome un balde de agua, puedes despertarme de cualquier forma menos de esa" aunque me gustaría despertar con caricias pero no puedo decirle eso.

-"Lo haré" dijo mientras me quedaba dormida.

POV de Cristal

Por fin podré proteger a sailor moon, la princesa de la luna, Serena y así poder agradecerle el haberme salvado en aquella batalla, gracias a ella pude liberarme de Caos y seguir adelante, gracias a ella y al príncipe tengo una vida feliz e incluso tengo novio. Ya han pasado 2 horas así que debo despertarla tal y como me pidió que hiciera.

-me acerqué a ella y le dije muchas veces mientras la movía "princesa Serena despierta" ella estaba durmiendo con las piernas abiertas así que decidí despertarla de una manera distinta, primero le di un beso en la frente, abrí sus piernas, levanté un poco su vestido, metí mis dedos en mi boca para humedecerlos y luego metí mi mano para empezar a hacerle un masaje en su parte mas sensible. Ella empezó a gemir más y mas fuerte mostrándome que ya estaba despierta así que paré, vi que abrió los ojos cuando lo hice y le di un beso en la frente. "Es bueno que haya despertado, ahora podremos ir con el príncipe para que el termine de despertar." Ella se sonrojó demasiado y se sentó automáticamente.

-"que fue eso?" me reí un poco

-"no te despertaste a las buenas así que ya que no podía despertarte con un balde de agua fría lo hice así"

-"ya veo" dijo mientras me levantaba

-"ahora si quieres te puedo llevar" dije extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella aceptó mi mano y la llevé a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Diamante, dejándola completamente sola con él, solo espero que se comporten un poco mientras yo estoy en la tierra cumpliendo con la segunda parte del plan.

POV de Diamante

-bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón tan pronto como Cristal se fue y le dije a mi princesa "Princesa ven y siéntate conmigo en el trono." Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa traviesa y me arrebató los pantalones y los tiró a unos metros de distancia.

-"que te parece si te quedas quieto mientras juego con diamantito un juego nuevo" me dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas de tal forma que quedábamos cara a cara. "pero antes debemos hacer a un lado todo lo que nos estorba." Dijo mientras me desabotonaba y quitaba la camisa en pocos movimientos, dejándome completamente desnudo en la sala del trono, el lugar de la nave donde cualquier persona puede entrar.

-"Pero princesa, aquí cualquier persona puede entrar"

-"No importa, eso lo hace más excitantes Diamante, hasta diamantito lo está diciendo en este momento así que déjanos jugar un tiempo, Diamantito me dijo que ustedes quieren tanto como yo jugar aquí." dijo como una niña buena e inocente mientras frotaba su dedo índice en mi pecho, esta princesita traviesa me controla por completo.

-"Estoy a tus ordenes princesa, pero antes te tengo una condición."

-"Que condición mi príncipe."

-"Quiero que una semanas después de que lleguemos a Neo Némesis nos casemos."

-Lambió mi cuello y susurró a mi oído con sensualidad "Es lo que mas deseo pues quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad como tu ya lo debes saber mi dios del sexo." Llevó su mano a mi miembro y empezó a frotarlo excitándome mas. "Ahora quítame la ropa, quiero unirme a ti ahora mismo."

-"Sin duda alguna me vuelves loco." En ese momento le quité el vestido dejándola completamente desnuda.

-"Y te volveré más loco aun y esa es una promesa, cada día haré todo lo posible para hacerlo, haré que pierdas la cordura por completo quedando solo Diamantito y sus deseos." Introdujo mi miembro en su interior y agarró el espaldar del trono. "espero que te guste lo que te voy a hacer, porque planeo hacerlo muy seguido para que no seas tú el único que hace tanto ejercicio." En ese momento utiliza el espaldar del trono para moverse con mi miembro aun en su para adelante y para atrás haciendo una danza salvaje y hermosa mientras sus senos se movían a la par, al principio lo hacía con dificultad pero fue acostumbrándose hasta tener una velocidad casi salvaje. Esto era sencillamente perfecto y mi princesa jodidamente perfecta para mi y para mi miembro.


End file.
